Boarder Security
by twistie2512
Summary: This is why I shoulder never work on boarder security


Boarder Security Twistie Summary:

My friend at work thinks I should work for Boarder Security, this story is to show her why I shouldn't. Chloe is a Boarder Security officer checking passengers. She notices a cute woman waiting in line and to find out what happens you will need to read. Hope you enjoy.

Work Text:

Boarder Security

Chloe was sitting there drumming her fingers against the desk. She was pretty sure she hated this job. She had been working for Boarder Security for the last few months. There wasn't a lot to like, there were the 12 hour shifts, the constant humming of the conveyer belt and the bad tempered passengers.

Chloe thought that this job would be more exciting. She was hoping that she would get to meet new people from all over the world or maybe even catch people who were trying to smuggle drugs. But no, it was people who were tried and cranky or could hardly speak English. And the most she ever got to do was warn people when they tried to smuggle in fruit or veggies that weren't allowed in the country.

The rudeness of the thousands of people she seen every day was starting to eat away at her sunny disposition. Chloe had always been a friendly happy person. She liked to see the best in people. But people were not made up as the same things that she was made up of. Even her co workers who had been here for years had succumbed to the hostility of the job.

That was it she decided, I can't stay here. I can't let this job destroy me. She lets these thoughts flow through her head as she watched the next crowd of passengers make their way towards her. It was the same as always, they all had the same look on their face, resenting her for holding them up any longer. She knew that her decision to quit was a good one.

In amongst the crowd she spotted a tiny woman. She had her brown hair up in a messy bun, she was wearing a head set that looked too big for her head and she was tapping her fingers against her leg while she was waiting in line. She was very beautiful.

Chloe was captivated by her. This woman didn't have the same tired look as everybody else, she wasn't resentful that she had to wait in line. She had this smirk on her face as she looked around at the other passengers, it was like she knew something that the rest of them didn't.

Chloe had to talk to her. She decided on the spot that if she was going to quit this job anyway then she might as well have some fun. She walked over to the woman and said "Excuse me, can you come this way?"

The woman looked up like a deer caught in headlights, but when she saw how beautiful the woman was that spoke to her, she regained her smirk and followed. The other passengers gave them a wide birth, fearing that whatever this woman was being pulled aside for, they didn't want to catch it or look like they were with her.

Chloe started to rethink this plan of action that she was taking but when she looked up and seen those beautiful dark blue eyes looking at her with amusement in them, she thought why the hell not.

"Do you have any identification with you Mrs…..?"

"Nope not a Mrs and yes here is my licence."

"Are you travelling with a boyfriend Beca Mitchell?"

Beca laughs. "Nope not travelling with anybody. No boyfriend, no girlfriend." Beca adds

Chloe couldn't help but smile. Was this woman flirting with her? Yes she was trying to find out if this woman was dating anyone, but she volunteered the information about a girlfriend. Did she want me to know that she swung that way?

"So Beca, are you carrying anything that you need to declare?

"No."

"Where are you travelling from?"

"I was in Las Vegas, doing a DJing gig, and I am just returning home."

"Las Vegas in renowned for all the drugs in the party scene, I think I need to check your bag" Chloe says with a smile.

"Sure check anything you want?"

Chloe goes through her bag but doesn't really expect to find anything. Beca didn't look like someone who used drugs, but Chloe wasn't really ready to let this beautiful woman go yet without finding out more about her.

"So do you travel a lot?" asks Chloe

"I do Djing gigs all around the country." Answers Beca

"That must be fun."

"It is but it's hard when you haven't got anyone to come home too."

Chloe was sure that she was being flirted with now.

"You must get lots of offers, I mean have you seen you."

"Oh I do, but I want someone who can keep up with me."

"And you haven't found that person yet?"

"I'm not sure yet." Beca smiles at Chloe

Chloe thinks Beca is challenging her, but what Beca doesn't know is Chloe was very up for challenge.

"So your bags are all clear, but I think maybe I should pat you down to see if you are carrying anything on you."

Beca laughs out loud this time. "Do you think that is really necessary?"

"I think I should be thorough when doing my job?"

"And this would help you do that? Beca says with a smirk

"Oh yes, you have the right for me to do it out here in the open, or you can choose to have it done in a private room. Which would you prefer?" Chloe asks hoping that if she had a read on Beca and that Beca would choose that last option.

Beca knew right away that this woman was flirting with her and she was enjoying it. I mean who wouldn't like a beautiful red hair woman, with the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen flirting with her. She was wondering how far this red head would take things and she really wanted to find out. "I think a private room would be better."

"Fine, we'll just pack your things and if you would follow me." Chloe said. Oh my god, am I really going to do this Chloe thinks to herself as she walks to a private room with Beca following her.

They get into the room and Chloe becomes really nervous but Beca breaks the tension and says "Normally before I let someone put their hands om me, I have been at least taken to dinner, since that is out, can I at least know who is going to be feeling me up?

"Chloe Beale" putting out her hand. Beca takes it and instead of shaking it Beca takes it and kisses that knuckle then lets it go.

Chloe blushes, she thinks to herself at least they are on the same page. She really hated the idea that this woman was only here because she had to be. But Chloe knew that look in her eye because she was sure that she had the same look in her eyes. "So if you just put your stuff over there, we will begin."

Beca goes over to the table and puts her stuff down and takes off her jacket, she then comes back to stand in front of Chloe. "What would you like me to do? Asks Beca  
"Please stand with your feet apart and with your arms out to the side."

Beca does so but doesn't take her eyes off Chloe. Chloe takes a step forward towards Beca. "So what I am going to do is run my hands over the top of your clothes to see if I can feel if you are hiding anything under them."

Beca nods to show she understands and she really can't wait for Chloe to begin. The thought of what might be happening was making her hot. She really hoped she wasn't going to be disappointed.

Chloe goes to start and raises her hand to touch Beca but second guesses herself again. She looks Beca in the eye asking a silent question. Beca seem to understand the question and gives Chloe a slight nod. Chloe gathers her courage and puts her hands on top of Beca's head. She runs her fingers through her hair slightly massaging as she goes.

God this is hot Beca thinks too herself, she closes her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Chloe's fingers. Chloe works her hands softly down either side of Beca's neck till she reaches Beca shoulders. She moves your fingers seductively down Beca's arms until she reaches her hand. There she brings Beca's hand up to her face and begins to start sucking on each finger , running her tongue down each one and then taking if fully in her mouth. Chloe moves to the other side and repeats the same thing.

If Beca was hot before it couldn't compare to now. She tried not to watch as Chloe took her fingers in her mouth but she couldn't help herself. She imagined what else Chloe was going to do with that tongue.

Chloe moved back to in front of Beca. She was more confident than ever when she looked up and seen the lust in Beca's eyes. Chloe placed her hands on Beca's shoulders and started to work them downwards. She works her hands down Beca's side and runs them over her stomach, avoiding Beca's boobs. She tires and builds up to the moment when she plans to touch them. She moves down to Beca's waist, she untucks the shirt that in Beca is wearing running her fingers just beneath the edge of her jeans and then continues to work her way down.

Chloe then gets on her knees and places one hand on the outside of Beca's thigh and the other hand on the inside of Beca's thigh, really high up so that it is pressing against the seem that runs between Beca's legs. She spends time there making she that Beca can feel her pressing up into her. This makes Beca moan and she is having a hard time not to grab Chloe and pull her up to kiss her. Beca is enjoying being dominated, it doesn't happen very often.

Chloe loves that she is having this effect on Beca, it was making her hot as well. Chloe gets her hand to move even though they don't want too. She makes her way down to Beca's boots, then she starts on the other leg, spending a bit more time rubbing against Beca's centre before making her way down.

She stands up to look in Beca's eyes and sees that hers pupils are dilated. She sure her are too.

"I think you forgot to check everywhere." Beca states

"No I didn't" Chloe says with authority. "But I am sure if I felt something under your clothing. I would like you to please take your clothes off so that I can do a more thorough search."

Beca raised an eyebrow, she might love being dominated but if didn't compare to how much Chloe was loving the feeling of being completely in control.

Beca couldn't get out of her clothes quick enough. She stood there before Chloe in her bra and undies.

"I'm sorry did I not make myself clear, I need all your clothes off."

Beca reaches back and undoes her bra, flings it on to the table behind her where her other stuff is, and looks up at Chloe. Chloe points to her undies. Beca takes them off slowly while keeping her eyes on Chloe. Chloe's eyes follow the undies down, she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight in front of her.

"Now stand in the same position as before" Chloe orders

Beca does.

Chloe moves to in front on Beca and place her hands back on her shoulders. This time she does move her hands towards Beca's arms, she works them straight down. She cups both boobs using her thumbs to run over Beca's nipples. They are already hard so Chloe pinches them which makes Beca moan again. Chloe then takes the right one into her mouth and starts to run her tongue around it. Beca puts her hand behind Chloe's head.

Chloe pulls back and looks up at Beca "Did I say you could touch me?"

Fuck this is hot thinks Beca. She takes her hand away.

Chloe continues with the other boob, running her tongue from the underside of Beca's boob till her nipple is in her mouth. She plays with the other boob, running her thumb roughly over it and sometimes pinching, loving the sounds that Beca makes as she is doing this.

Chloe straightens up "Get up on the table, and sit on the edge."

Beca uses the chair to get up on the table and sits on the edge as ordered. Chloe smirks, she has never felt so empowered. She walks over to Beca and forces her knees apart. And steps between them. She roughly grabs Beca's boobs and plays with them not for long though, she has another goal in mind. One of her hands works its way down Beca stomach, she reaches Beca's centre and with no warning plunges two fingers straight in. Beca lets out the most enjoyable sounds that Chloe has heard yet.

Beca tries again to reach her Chloe but Chloe tells her "No." Beca so wet that Chloe has no trouble roughly inserting her fingers into Beca's cunt. She loves the way Beca feels around her fingers. But she wants more, so she starts to lick her way down Beca's stomach.

Beca knows that this is probably the hottest thing that has ever happen to her. She knows she can't touch Chloe because Chloe might stop and she so doesn't want that. She places her hand back onto the table to support her. She knows that when she comes, she going to need it.

Chloe continues to roughly inset her fingers and curl them while she is inside of Beca to make sure that every inch of Beca is feeling it. Beca leans back further on the table to allow Chloe better access. Chloe doesn't stop her fingers working inside Beca as she gets to her knees. She can smell Beca, and god it is intoxicating. She knows that she is going to taste as good as she smells.

She so past being gentle about anything that she just plunges straight in, press her tongue flat against Beca's Clit. She then sucks it hard, loving the taste of Beca on her tongue as she pulled her fingers out. Beca moans and other swear words are coming out faster and louder. For a brief moment Chloe wonders if they are going to be discovered. She doesn't care. She loves the power she has over Beca and thinks it would be worth it if they were.

Chloe can feel Beca tightening around her fingers as her tongue licks and sucks at her clit. She really wants Beca to feel it so she adds another fingers and with a few pushes, Beca comes. Beca is now flat on her back as the climax takes over her body. But Chloe doesn't ease up. She wants Beca to remember her, so she keeps up with her fingers, but blows cold air on to Beca's swollen clit.

It doesn't take long and Beca is thrusting her hips to meet Chloe's fingers again. This time Chloe get up from her knees and kisses her way back up Beca's stomach. She takes one of Beca's nipples in mouth, and rolls it around with her tongue while her free hand pinches the other nipple. Beca comes undone again. Chloe slows her pace to help Beca ride out the last climax. Beca lies on the table completely spent. She doesn't even have enough energy to open her eyes.

Chloe just stands up and straightens up her uniform. She not sure what to say to someone that you just gave a mind blowing orgasm too when you had only known them for a five minutes. She had never done anything like this before, but as she stand there watching the woman lying on the table trying to get any energy to move and feels pretty proud of herself for doing that to her.

Beca starts to regain her ability to move and grabs her shirt, she sits up and puts it on, not even worrying about her bra. "So!" she says

"So!" Chloe replies

"Did you find anything? Beca laughs

"I found plenty, but nothing I can hold you for."

"Are you sure, because I am alright if you did?"

Chloe laughs, this woman was amazing, funny and beautiful.

"No, but maybe you should get dressed." She indicates to Beca's clothes.

Beca stands up and starts to put on her clothes. When she is finished she looks at Chloe. Chloe smiles back, pretty happy with her days work.

"So I feel like that this was a bit one sided, so can I take you to dinner?" asks Beca

"You don't need too." states Chloe

"I know, but I would really like too. And I have some moves of my own that I would like to share with you."

Chloe pleased. She gets Beca's phone and adds her number. That way if Beca was just being polite then she has a choice to not call. Before they leave the room, Beca walks up and kisses Chloe. She realizes that this is the first time they actually have kissed. Chloe's lips are soft and taste like Beca. The kiss easily deepens and their tongues try to dominate the other. Chloe legs go weak. This woman had her doing things she never thought she would do. But she like that this woman brought out this side of her.

She pulls away from the kiss. She starts towards the door.

"I will call you, you know?" states Beca

"We'll see?" Chloe answers even though she really hopes so.

She watches as Beca leaves the airport. But she is feeling way too horny to stay at work, she really needs to go home and relieve herself. So she decides that now is as good as time as any to quit. She tells her boss which takes him by surprise but she doesn't care. As she gets to her locker, she hears her phone ringing. It's an unknown number. "Hello" she answers

"Hey, it's Beca. What time do you get off, because I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

"Actually I was just leaving, I just quit." Chloe surprises herself by saying

"What? Really? Well maybe I could take you out to dinner to celebrate?"

"I don't really feel like eating. I have something else that I need to take care of."

"Well maybe I can help with that. I am still out the front waiting for a taxi. And I don't know what you have done too me but I feel like I could run a marathon"

"A marathon, really? I could be up for a marathon."

"Meet me out the front and I will show you."

"What about dinner, I thought you were hungry?" Chloe talks into the phone as she basically has to stop herself from running out the front.

"We can order in, if you are hungry, but food not really what I have on my mind."

Chloe sneaks up behind Beca and still speaks into her phone. "And what do you have in mind?"

Beca hears Chloe behind her and turns around with a big smile on her face. "I don't know, but I think it has something to do with seeing a naked red head with her head thrown back as she is about to come."

Chloe eyes sparkle "Your place or mine?"

The End


End file.
